rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Blood Gulch Journal
Overview The Personal Journal of one Samuel D. Harrison. The journal starts from right before his transfer to Blood Gulch all the way up to Season 2. The Creator has decided on a two entry per day regiment, so the Journal should slowly be complete within a week or two. Entry One Blue Medical Base V-123 Samuel Harrison, Corporal November 22nd, 2554 I was released from the Blue Field Hospital today after a couple months of just sitting around doing nothing. Well, I think I was doing nothing. The doctors claimed I was "adjusting to your new attachment". Attachment, they always called it that. Not "arm" or anything similar to it. Frickin' stupid. They also told me that tomorrow I was getting shipped off to a new outpost. Great. All I can say is it better not be frickin' cold like Ice Fields, and have a better CO. I'm feeling rather drowsy, so this entry isn't going to be long. I'll write more tomorrow. Entry Two Pelican V-233 Samuel Harrison, Corporal November 23rd, 2554 Pelican rides suck. Hands down. Worst ride in the world. Half the time your ignoring the pilot telling you all the safety stuff. The other half is trying to hold back your lunch or breakfast or whatever you ate before you got on while it shakily flies to wherever your going. Luckily, it managed to even out halfway through so now all I'm doing is trying to catch my breath. And looking over files of my teammembers. The CO, Daniel Krayson, seems okay. The other teammembers are alright too. Except for the other trooper of equal rank, Geoffrey Jenkins. Too pessimistic. Probably dislike him. Lawrence Martinez has a pretty cool record. And seems to be a pretty swell guy. Can't wait to meet him. But personally, I'm nervous as hell. New places, new people. Not looking forward to it. Uh oh, looks like we're getting close to landing. I'll write more later. Entry Three Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal November 30th, 2554 After a simple week of time in Blood Gulch, I can safely say I can't wait until we get shipped away. The weather's terrible, and some of the people I just can't stand. Like our Demoman, Jenkins. His downer persona is so irritating I'm surprised I haven't shoved the barrel of my DMR up his ass to shoot him. And this one other person, Rocket Shoes I think he was nicknamed. First time I bumped into him he shoved me to the ground and told me to stay away from "her". I'm guessing "her" is the only girl in the canyon...a little obsessive don't you think? But still, some people I will miss when we do. Like Martinez. My lord he's hilarious. Especially when we talk about our past experiences at our old bases. I like to say we're best buds. Speaking of which, Martinez and I were sent off on a small recon mission on the reds. One of the reds, I'm guessing the medic, was underneath some odd vehicle covered by a tarp. Martinez, for some reason, refused to inform me what it was. If that's the case, then it can't be good. Swanson is requesting help with some modifications on the Falcon. Since I'm such an amazing guy, I'll go help him. Even if I get my head yelled off by Jenkins later. Entry Four Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 2nd, 2554 Things are getting a tiny bit chilly in Blood Gulch, probably because of the Winter Time. Personally, I'm looking forward to Christmas. My mom and sister usually send me letters wishing me a Merry Christmas and telling me what was going on back home. Last letter I recieved was that my sister was getting married. Can't believe I missed the wedding...anyways, my mother also sends me some of her best Christmas Cookies. Believe me, when you taste them, you'll want them again and again and again. Soooo good. Nothing much has been going on in the Canyon. Krayson has lessened up on the recon missions and the Reds are staying over on their side of the canyon. All I've been pretty much doing recently is standing on the roof with the sniper rifle or chatting with Martinez in the kitchen. Kitchen...gotta get the recipe from mom. Entry Five Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 6th, 2554 The canyon's boring, hands down. Nothing exciting ever happens, and a majority of the time the jobs Krayson has us do are really easy to complete and immediately leaves us with hours of free time...which we don't know how to fucking use. Sorry my harsh language, but the silence is getting to me. So, because of a quick and easy job, I'm sitting in my room and, more specifically, writing in this journal while on my bed. Jenkins and Krayson are up top, keeping an eye on things. Ugh, a crash and some gunfire just rang out in the living area. I'm guessing Martinez is trying to kill a bug on Swansons back again. Some things never change.... Entry Six Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 7th, 2554 Something really odd today. I was on watch duty and I noticed the reds messing around with a crimson hover tank. It fired burst of red energy and plowed over targets with a boost. If the reds decide to use it against us, and I'm sure they will, then I say we're fucked. Martinez explained that he, after getting drunk, sauntered over to red base and wrecked their tank. I'm assuming they gathered whatever remained of the parts and built the new one. Huh, looks like the guys are starting a new game. Might as well go see what they're up to...man I feel a little odd... Entry Seven Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 8th, 2554 So it turns out that Krayson has been spiking anything I drink with alchohol. I'm amazed I didn't notice any sooner. All I remember from the night before is the irresistable urge to keep drinking, an odd truth game, Jenkins cackling at Swanson about Alexa (or some girl), and a massive brawl. Seeing how I didn't wake up with any broken bones or bruises, I'm assuming I didn't get hurt. Thank god. I don't want to get caught in a brawl between Iron Fist and Martinez anytime soon. Speaking of Iron Fist, Krayson and him got in a fight and now Krayson's in critical condition. They got in it over a girl I guess (man what's with guys getting angry over women?) and Iron Fist dominated. God I can't focus right now, damn hangovers. Now I have to keep a good eye on my drinks. Entry Eight Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 11, 2554 Shit has officially hit the fan. A lot of stuff has happened in the past couple days. The reds were busy patching Krayson up, but some unseen force (most likely active camo, I recognize anything like that) attacked and dragged Krayson off to the end of the canyon to our base. We investigated with Red help, but Krayson was perfectly fine. Odd. Later, the day after, Swanson and Martinex got into a massive gunfight. I'm lucky enough to not get hurt. But that wasn't the scary part. Krayson came back and went completely supernova pissed off. That was amplified by ten times more (almost like that one guy...what was his name? Church?) when it turned out Swanson was in contact with some Alexander Song (not that I care, since I never interact with the reds). But onto official business, Swanson is no longer a blue.... We're down a member, weird shit is going on, and Krayson is growing more and more solitary and controlling. Iron Fist has called a meeting. It's most likely mutiny. Sooner we get Krayson out of command, the sooner things can go back to normal. This shit needs to stop. Entry Nine Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha Samuel Harrison, Corporal December 18, 2554 Just....shit...Krayson's gone rogue and vanished with his girlfriend. Blue team is temporarily leaderless. Martinez is the higher ranked but Iron Fist seems keen on leading, and Martinez doesn't seem to mind. The Reds must be going easy on us because of it too. I haven't seen hide nor hair of them for a week. Iron Fist told us that our new CO would arrive in another week. I am not looking forward to this. So far it's been the same pattern: my CO's go crazy and either try to kill me/ my team and fail, or die trying. It's bullshit and karma. Almost makes me wish I stayed with my Dad and his friend on that expedition, maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe I would still have my arm. Maybe...that's all I hear nowadays from my mouth. "Maybe"...such a stupid word.... Trivia *If anyone else read Samuel's journal, they would notice many remnants of torn out pages. It would seem Sam has some things no one else needs to know.... *A follow-up of the journal will contain content from the above mentioned missing pages. Many new secrets will be revealed, along with events that put Sam's entire being into question. *The current journal contains hints to the follow-up. Keep a sharp eye out. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch Category:III Cypher III Creations